


Avalon

by Gozufucker



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Tension, Unnerved, it's not gay i swear to god, light spoilers, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: One day, Hoshi happens to notice Shinguuji's door is open. Is he dead? He needs to check.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you could consider this a continuation to A Cat Knows It's Own Kin. Light spoilers here!

The day had started like any other for Hoshi. His morning routines went on as normal, his afternoon routines went on as normal... Everything was as normal as it could be, even. He avoided people when he could, made sure to eat at a different time than the others, skipped around conversations with polite declines. Yet, the day's oddity came from an open door.

The open door to Shinguuji's room, to be specific. He'd been heading back to his room when he noticed it, a brow raising. He pooled out from his memories that he hadn't seen Shinguuji at all today. Odd, usually he'd be present somewhere around the main building. Ever since their discussion about some matters regarding life and death, the two had been even distant than before, yet, he'd seen him every day...

Was he dead?

A morbid thought, yes, but death always hung over Hoshi's mind. Being locked in the gifted inmates academy just made death ever more present, and the fear was far too real for it to be dismissed, even if he disliked Shinguuji. The man was filth, a rat, something that should be discarded like trash... But even trash could have it's uses to the others, Hoshi mused, and he was still below the worst of the worst anyhow. If there was danger, he'd be the one to confront it head on first.

His feet pitter pattered against the floor as he stopped in front of the door that was just slightly ajar. Had it been like this the whole day? This he couldn't remember. Had someone else opened it recently? Had Shinguuji done so? Maybe he'd just forgotten to close it after leaving. Maybe he slept incredibly late or had some project he worked on in privacy? To Hoshi's knowledge, the other's talent lab had not opened yet, so that could easily explain staying behind in his own room to do a project. His hand reached to pull the door a little more open.

Only darkness met his glance, if only for a split second. The whole room didn't light up, only to small crack that he'd opened, leaving a ray of light to strike against the scarcely decorated wall. No sight of Shinguuji, but a sudden wave of humid air hit against his face. It was warm enough to case a few drops of sweat to roll down his forehead in mere seconds. What the hell was this...? Shinguuji enjoyed being like this? Or maybe the air conditioner in his room was tampered with. If he remembered correctly, if a body was presented with too much heat, the autopsy afterwards could prove wrong info. Was that real, though? Or is his memory playing tricks on him? 

Whatever the case, the heat concerned him enough to step into the cave that was Shinguuji's room, a cold sweat breaking upon his back as he kept the door behind him slightly open, reaching for the light switch. With one flip of the knob the lights in the room came on, and...

"Oh, Hoshi."

The voice was sickeningly sweet.

"I wasn't, ah..."

The pause is momentary, followed by a sharp breath as a tied up hand tries to move to welcome him, only to hear the faint noise of a rope creaking. Instead, a lone bandaged finger extends out.

"Expecting any company. Do you wish to sit down?"

The sight was horrible to Hoshi's eye. Shinguuji had tied his hand onto a pole of his bed, his feet in quite the similar state, tied together as so that he was forced to be on his knees on the bed, his one free hand resting on his lap as he watched Hoshi, those piss yellow eyes focusing on him and only him, some beads of sweat going down the anthropologist's cheek. What was he supposed to do here?

Well, his inner sensible person was telling him to leave the creepy fuck alone and forget this ever happened, but the other side in his brain wondered if he should let the other go. And maybe ask about the humidity. Why the /hell/ did Shinguuji keep his room this hot, to try and culminate humane beauty in the form of sweat? What an annoyance.

"Gimme a break." 

Hoshi muttered to himself and quite walked over to Shinguuji's bed, climbing on as he stood behind the anthropologist, watching the ropes. He'd tied them tight for... Reasons Hoshi didn't even want to consider, grunting as he began with the other's feet first, fingers dancing across the hemp rope. It was unpleasant to the touch, although he wasn't sure if it was because of Shinguuji's presence or the ropes material itself. The two were quiet for a while. After all, they hadn't exactly left each other in good terms the last time they spoke, and...

"I'm not going to do it. Kuku."

That laugh was such an annoyance, yet Hoshi perked up and stopped, feeling his fingers land on the other's bare leg. Jesus, that's... Yuck. Sweat. He moves his fingers away and rubs them SOMEWHERE to get the icky feeling off of them. He's swathed through blood and guts, yet the mere sensation of the other made him feel like he was taking a bath in a tub of garbage. 

"Do what?"

Hoshi spoke out in a monotone as he finally ripped those ropes away from the other's legs. Despite the fact that Shinguuji was now far more free to move around, he kept completely still, sans the quiet look over his shoulder at Hoshi as he began to work on the rope that was tied against the other's lanky arm. It seemed way too tight for comfort... Just what was the intent? Hoshi didn't want to consider the obvious option with the free hand, and begun to ponder upon the ritualistic sensibilities of binding oneself in a tight manner, like a sausage.

That's when Shinguuji suddenly swung back, his back hitting against Hoshi's chest. Not too hard to knock him back, but enough to make the smaller tennis star freeze in place, head now resting against Shinguuji's shoulder.

"Khi... You should know, Hoshi. Or have you already forgotten our..."

His breathing, while blocked by the mask and thus unable to breach against Hoshi's face, clearly grows in intensity, causing Hoshi to look down at him in an unnerved manner, stiff from the tension.

"Discussions? I'm not going to kill. Such a thing as taking a life would be far too ugly of me, even if nee-san asked for such support from me... Perhaps she has. You wouldn't know."

A moment's pause as Shinguuji's back rubs against Hoshi's chest.

"But this situation, this killing game... It'd be ideal to fulfill that wish. But the discussion we shared, that beauty in your eye that you showed right before you left me alone with my thoughts, it made my heart simply flutter... To think a human as beautiful as you could exist here. I need to research it more. That misery channeled out as anger against me, that disgust you feel right now, your body's reactions to me... That disgust is absolutely..."

The free hand reaches up and touches Hoshi's cheek.

"Beautiful."

The word sounds so disgusting, ironically. The way it is worded. The guttural laugh after it which sounds like a poodle trying to puke out it's last dinner rather than a healthy laugh, the heated atmosphere, his body's bubbling reaction to it all. Hoshi's tired. Too damn tired for this bullshit.

"Gimme a fucking break."

He muttered again under his breath, unaware of the fact that the other could sense his breathing down his neck. Hoshi quickly removed the rope binding the other's hand, backing away from him as soon as he could afterwards, hopping down the bed. His inexpressive eyes focused on Shinguuji's figure sitting there, feeling his wrist, one eye lazily staring at Hoshi like he was some sort of animal, some lab rat to be observed by him, tested on, being... Being admired...

Disgust. He wanted to feel disgusted.

"I'm going."

Hoshi turned on his heels and powerwalked to the door, opening it up as he pushed out, shivering from ear to toe at the distant kukuku-ing he could hear. Was that just his imagination, or something else? No matter. He quickly dove into his room and to the shower in specific, turning the cold water on as he sat there, not bothering to exactly remove his clothing. He had spares, so getting them wet wouldn't be an issue.

What the fuck just happened.


End file.
